


Anything

by mimilee (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, hinata is mentioned - Freeform, im sorry son, pinning, rip kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: “Kozume you can’t just throw everything away because of Shoyou.”“I’m not throwing anything away.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> kinda new at angst since i'm not really a fan of it but um

Kenma told him he needed to leave.

“Why?” Asked Kuroo.

Kenma was ignoring the face expression the other was making, he looked hurt and his eyes were practically begging for him to stay.

So Kenma explained why he needed to leave, he couldn’t stay here, not when it hurt to even breathe without him, and he needed to leave because he belonged to be by his side, not thousands of miles away in a lonely city.

“ You won’t be alone, I’m here, you have other friends Kozume.” His voice was louder than before and it had a bite to it.  
As if he needed more reasons why he needed to leave besides not being able to breathe right without him there, Kenma defended his actions.  
“He makes me feel safe and secure, I don’t want to be in a country where he isn’t in it. It’s that simple.” Kenma zipped his luggage quickly and stared at his friend. His gaze told him that this conversation was over.

Kuroo looked dejected. 

He felt bad, honestly when he planned to follow Shouyo to Brazil. He didn't think his own best friend would be against it. 

“My flight leaves in three hours, I’ll let you know when I arrive.” Kenma replied.

“Please don’t go,” 

Kenma halted at the door.

“Please I’m begging you.” The tears finally were set free, they rolled down his cheeks endlessly.

Fuck was he making the wrong choice?

He was causing his best friend so much was it really right for him to go?

“Kozume you can’t just throw everything away because of Shoyo,”

He wasn’t, he wasn’t, he wasn’t. He could manage his business from Rio and he can continue to be a gamer no matter the location. Their friendship wasn't so weak for it to end after all they are childhood best friends. Because of kuroo he was able to meet Shouyo. So Kuroo was wrong, he was dead wrong about him throwing everything away.

“I’m not throwing anything away.” 

-

“You’re throwing me away,” Kuroo wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. Yet he didn't the words rested on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it so desperately perhaps if he said it then Kenma would stay. But if he said it and Kenma would still leave then he wouldn't know how to handle the fact that the person he is utterly in love with doesn't care about him.

It was suicidal,  
But he had to know.

If he doesn't care then it’ll hurt but at least he’ll be able to move on right? He thought to himself.

Before he could convince himself to not say it he said it.

“You’re throwing me away,”  
Whew.  
He wanted to pat himself in the back, he was able to say it without making his throat burn even more.

Kozume’s silence was the deafening,  
But it was frightening when he broke it.

“Kuroo,”

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Kuroo you know the answer so why are you asking it."

“Because it really feels like I don't mean anything to you. So say it, tell me that I do mean something to you.”

“You definitely do mean something, but not enough, not more than what Shoyo means to me.”

It stung them both.

“I’m sorry.” Kozume breathed out and walked out. He didn't want to mimic the other and let the water faucet on his eyes open.

The door closed with a clack and Kuroo fell to the ground.

It Didn’t mean enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry y'all read that, now go treat yourself to some kuroken fluff


End file.
